The University of Texas at El Paso (UTEP) proposes to renew its partnership with El Paso Community College (EPCC) for promoting the transition of underrepresented minorities (primarily Mexican-American) from EPCC to UTEP. This will extend the current and successful Border Bridges to the Baccalaureate Program between the two institutions. This Program aims to: 1) actively recruit minority students with biomedical interests from area high schools and EPCC; 2) give participants a one week orientation program dealing with academic, institutional, and administrative practices at UTEP; 3) provide a summer research experience for EPCC students to work with EPCC and UTEP faculty in research labs at UTEP; 4) give some Bridge alumni still registered at EPCC the opportunity to continue their research during the academic year; 5) hold summer research colloquia where students present their work and hear about other research at UTEP; 6) involve participants in a series of workshops to build professional skills and awareness of biomedical career opportunities; 7) provide the opportunity for students and their mentors to attend and present at regional and national scientific meetings; 8) make a comprehensive tutorial program for students while at EPCC and orienting students towards various related academic resources at UTEP; and 9) advise and personally monitor every Bridges participant up to graduation from UTEP. The net effect of these initiatives is intended to result in a greater influx of minorities (mainly Hispanics) into the biomedical field. [unreadable] [unreadable]